


Grand Kiss

by babyvfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happily Married, Husbands, M/M, MARITAL BLISS, Renewing Vows, SAPPY dORKS, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith wedding, sheith marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: 11:25am. That was the time they got married. What was when they exchanged rings and vows. That was when they became husbands.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Grand Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Found out from twitter that December 14th that-in our hearts & minds-sheith got married and had a beautiful dream, with season 8 being a wild dream we shall happily ignore. Hope you enjoy

Keith tried to keep his laughter to himself; he really did. However Shiro wasn’t helping things at the moment.

He was just too damn stinking cute.

Granted, he was always cute. Probably an odd thought to have about your senior, although thankfully Shiro was never one to enforce the whole thy older, thy smarter mantra, but it was the truth. He was cute in the mornings during the early cracks of dawn, both of their alarms blaring until someone (usually Keith) summoned enough strength to shut them off while Shiro buried himself further into the bed, grasping onto his pillow or Keith, murmuring five more minutes. He was cute as soon as holiday season came back and Keith would often be welcomed by the sight of their living room littered with holiday boxes, wrapping paper, and Shiro wrapped in tinsel and Christmas lights he was trying to untangle. He was cute whenever he stopped snow falling and rushed outside just to breeze in the freezing air, eyes shining extra bright, a content smile on his face.

And he was especially cute now.

Keith could literally see the giddiness brewing inside him like cogs to a machine driving overdrive as he bounced on his heels, swung their entwined hands back and forth, eyes darting out from several places in a repeated loop. Their hands where the golden bands still gleamed brilliantly underneath the light, the small clock on the side table ticking away, and into Keith’s eyes. Glance made his giddiness grow, made his smile bigger, and his eyes softened more whenever they met Keith’s.

“Sweetheart,” Keith gently chided.

“I know.” Shiro answered, even as he bounced more rapidly on his heels.

“Takashi.” Keith said.

“I know,” Shiro bit down on his lip and glanced up from his thick lashes-seriously it shouldn’t be fair for someone to be this cute. “I’m just excited, babe.”

Keith gave his hands a soft squeeze while his chest stirred with its familiar warmth. “I know, babe.”

As soon as time slipped into 11:25 am, all of the giddiness that brewed inside Shiro somehow transferred over to Keith, making his nerves tingle, his heartbeat to run a bit faster, and his breathing to be more shallow.

Much as it did the first time this happened two years ago.

He looked over at Shiro, who smiled over at him, all his eagerness changed into firm certainty. “So who goes first? You or me?”

“You,” Shiro answered. “I did it last time.”

“You did,” Keith answered, a blush creeping up his face as he remembered Shiro’s speech that was short but hit him right in the heart. “I just-”

“You got this, babe.” Shiro assured easily Because, really, to him, there was nothing that was beyond Keith’s capabilities. Not surviving the trails for the Blades, not taking on the onslaught of Zarkon's fleets, and certainly not coming up with renewed vows.

Keith glanced down at their wedding bands and was instantly comforted by the sight. Taking in a deep breath, he simply opened mouth and let his heart do the talking for him.

“Well it’s been two years now,” Keith began, but then Shiro stepped forward, settling his hands on Keith’s lower back and pulling him closer till they were chest to chest.

“Two wonderful, amazing years.” Shiro chimed in.

That Keith 100% agreed with. Two wonderful years of laughs, fun, disasters in the kitchen that usually ended in more laughter, heartfelt conversations and moments that ended in tears and more love, and incredible sex that grew better with practice. Still, even so-

“Don’t interrupt me,” Keith pressed a finger against Shiro’s mouth. He quickly snatched his finger back before Shiro bit it, but he wasn’t quick enough to dodge the kiss Shiro placed along the side of it. “Like I was saying, these past two years have been nothing but amazing.”

Shiro hummed as he gently swayed Keith along with him.

“Among all the choices I ever made, you’ve always been the best one. You’ll always be the best one.”

Shiro’s eyes softened. “And you’ll always be mine.”

Keith felt a lump burning at his throat as tears filled his eyes. He knew he needed to get this along while it was still time-and before his emotions completely spilled over. “And I know whether it’s two years, twenty years, or even two hundred if we manage to live that long, you’ll always be one of the best choices I ever made.”

Tears spilled over Shiro’s eyes, rolling down his cheeks. Keith took that as his cue to move it along before he caved in.

So,” Keith cleared his dry, clogged throat and marched on. “I, Keith Kogane-Shirogane, proudly and completely take and will forever keep Takashi Shirogane as my lawfully-wedded husband. Until death do us part.”

Shiro grabbed his hands and dropped kiss after kiss, each more lingering than the last, making Keith’s swell like a balloon. “And I, Takashi Shirogane-Kogane, proudly and totally, “ He pressed a kiss against Keith’s temple. “And completely take Keith Kogane-Shirogane as my lawfully-wedded husband until death do us part. As I did and as I’ll still do now.”

Before he could control himself, Keith pounced on Shiro, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck and planting a fierce kiss to his mouth. Just as he did two years ago, in the presence of all their family and friends at exactly 11:25 am.

Keith’s next kiss turned into a gasp as Shiro’s hands tucked underneath his ass and scooped him up. He had to wrap his arms around Shiro’s neck and his legs around Shiro’s torso to keep from falling as Shiro moved them from the living room, down the hall.

“Shiro, what are you?”

His husband’s eyes were sly and mischievous. “Don’t tell me, baby, you forgot about part two of our wedding?”

Keith shivered as memories of their honeymoon replayed in his head. The dozens of ways Shiro played with his body, the ways he played with Shiro’s, and the number of times they came.

“Trust me,” Keith said. “I remember every single detail of that day.”


End file.
